Unknown Consequences
by thatBookNerd
Summary: This story plays off of the 4th twilight book, Breaking Dawn.It starts off focusing on Renesseme but soon spotlights the current life of the Cullens and Jacob.There is more chioces ahead for Bella, Jacob and Jasper. Chioces that could ruin the Cullens.
1. Renesseme

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight Characters! **

**Warning: I changed some of the characters personalities, hope you're not mad. Please R&R**

Renesseme's Point of View:

The first week of school was disastrous, horrific and depressing, but nothing I didn't expect. See I'm usually the outcast, the odd one out so I was totally ready for the stares and questionable glances that come my way. Ready for the " The 70's are so not in right now," comment that the snobs frequently inform me of, but what can I say I'm definitely not normal and refuse to hide behind the fake disguise that is usually expected of anyone entering the 8th grade.

On the first day, I walk into the oh-so-wonderful (sarcasm fully intended) insane asylum for the young and the clueless. I mean the school bred snobs and losers, starting with the wannabes, the fashion ruiners, the way too conceited jocks, the cheerleaders and ending with the worst and puke worthy clique called the Posh. EWW. Anyway walked in to the asylum greeted oh-so-kindly by the fashion ruiners and then by the cheerleaders. After about a half hour of "looks like the 70's threw up" "Go back to Woodstock, freak" and of course "groove dude", the Posh clique found me and Sophie (their leader),

"Wow, you know I read about freaks that look like a time machine just threw up, but never ones who went as far as you did. Congratulations you're the official freak of the century." And of course her brainless followers laughed and congratulated her like she just won the Nobel Prize. Ugh. I was about to correct her but decided to take the high road and walk away. As I was departing the clone to the right tripped me.

"Nice one Stacy" Stacy's face lit up like Times Square on New Years as everyone commented on her extraordinary act against the freak of the century. Everyone except Sophie who seemed to be annoyed. And I would have joined her annoyance party if I wasn't staring at this swoon worthy hottie standing within 10 feet of the wicked witch.

The next day, I walked to school and when I reached school grounds I was greeted by Sophie and her clique,

"Who did you meet this morning," she said as she left her prey standing there, "cause it looks like they threw up on you." She smiled once again getting praise for her brilliant statement. Yesterday I took the high road so today I was going to retaliate.

"Well. I'm not the only one who threw up this morning." I said with satisfaction as her smile disappeared.

"What are you talking about," she said turning around to look at students that were starting to gather.

"Oh I think you know, I mean whatever floats your boat" I said, "just remind me to never go on your boat cause people are always getting sick especially the captain." Now I know it sounds corny but she started blushing anyway so I figured that it was time to leave. The next day at lunch I found myself being confronted by Sophie again. But this time the hottie was with her!

She came over toward me and as she was getting closer so I tried to walk the other way when she bumped into me and ALL of my food either fell on the floor and some of my mac n cheese went on my shirt.

"Umm excuse me" I said really loud. That got her attention

"Yes."

"Yah kinda bumped me and destroyed my lunch"

"Oh. Well I feel bad for the mac n cheese but I wouldn't feel too bad," then she giggled, "it's not like that shirt was pretty. I actually did you a favor." Ugh, you can't imagine how much I wanted to slap her. Then hottie started talking to this girl from my English class, Mya, and I tried to leave but when I took a step I slipped in the applesauce and orange juice I spilled and crashed to the ground in front of EVERYONE!

Of course her brainless clique burst out laughing, along with half of the cafeteria, while some of them were leaving since they were "to cool" and others looked at me apologetically. The worst thing was after I fell I just had to look up into the face of the hottie to see him look at me apologetically then left with Mya. Now just when I thought things couldn't get worse I remembered today was picture day.

After that "event" in the cafeteria I avoided Sophie, her clique and hottie, whose name happened to be Shawn, for the next week. Going to my classes , sitting alone at lunch with nerds and even they don't talk to me, going home then repeating my wonderful day's schedule over and over was what my life seemed like for 2 weeks. But fortunately it ended today; I got my strange but awesome favorite aunt, Alice, to give my ride to school. When I got out the car some people from my science and culture classes said hi to me, then I aced my Algebra exam and failed my English unit test along with half the class, so I had to come in for lunch review. So did Mya, Josh, who was the class clown, and Lindsey, from Posh and others I don't know but Mya sat next to me and Lindsey sat in the way and was really quiet. But that wasn't the good thing, as I was leaving to go back to science, Mya decided to walk with me instead of waiting her friends like she usually did.

"Hey, you're name's Renesseme right?"

I stared at her not sure if she was really serious, about forgetting my name or was this the next thing making fun of my name.

"Yea. Renesseme. You're Mya right." I said, about to stop to chat. Just keep walking, just keep walking is all I thought.

"Yea." She looked at me with sympathy, "is something wrong, you seem annoyed and bothered lately."

No duh. What was I supposed to be jumping for joy? Ugh why won't she go away. After I didn't answer she asked again. Now I didn't want to be rude since she didn't do anything to me so I said,

"…no. I've just been tired and unfocused." I said as I tried to pull my lips into a smile. Classic lie.

"Oh cause I saw what happened last week and I'm really sorry. And I'm sorry for bringing it up," she said catching her breath, "…its just that Sophie is always being mean to people and nobody says anything but you seem upset by what happened ." The way she stared at me, I couldn't help but think about what she was saying. The bell rang and she ran off back down the hall we were walking and I ran to English. During English, we were assigned partners to translate Shakespeare's As You Like It and my partner was SHAWN.

"Um do you get this cause I totally fail English. Sorry." Aww he looked so cute the way he apologized.

"It's no problem my mom loves Shakespeare so I practically speak it as a second language after all the books she read me as a child." He smiled. We talked for the rest of class about our crazy parents and this school, turns out he thinks this school is totally stereotyped too and also he told me that he and Mya are close cousins. So even at the end the day I didn't let Posh get to me when they found at dismissal.

That was the best day of my life, so I was fully expecting that Friday to suck, but Mya talked to me again that morning and during lunch and in English we were still translating so I got to sit next to Shawn again. Even on Mon. people were still being nice to me, which left Sophie speakless.

But on Tues. reality caught up with me. That morning during 1st period, a new girl with auburn hair and a tanned body, but what got my attention was her entrance on the orginal bike from 1962 and peace necklace. She ran into my 1st period and handed something to Ms. Marlen. Ms. Marlen stood up, cleared her throat and said,

"It looks like we have a new student, whose name is Zoe," she sighed, looked at Zoe then continued, "please tell us something about you Zoe." Then she sat down again.

As Zoe talked I felt myself speaking, so I after class I offered to help her find her next class.

"Oh that's so nice thanks but I…" she paused and looked around, "I umm… already have a guide sorry"

She smiled but practically ran down the hallway leaving her schedule. At lunch I saw her hanging around Sophie. I wondered what Zoe had done to get Sophie to be friends with her. Their "friendship" carried over to Weds., and I didn't care but….. today she had a death wish. I saw her in English class talking, no flirting, no throwing herself at Shawn and he was buying it. Ugh, and then she tried to act like she knew Shakespeare and partnered with Shawn. And that carried over to Gym where she pretending like she was all for peace and a better economy. Ugh such a poser. But what really pissed me off was that ALL through art I had to here about Zoe and her greatness. And the thing is she took everything I made. I called my aunt, Alice, to pick me up when I turn around to see Zoe walking ahead of all Posh and then she did some funky hand signal to make them stop walking, then she walked over to Shawns' friends and kissed Shawn (it was on the cheek but still).

This morning I woke up annoyed but fine that was until I saw Zoe. Ugh ,Zoe. Who did she think she was. In first period I started to feel thristy so all day I've been drinking gallons and gallons of water, and the feeling went away after a while. Now in 6th period I feel a burning in my throat,

"May I get a drink of water," I asked my gym teacher for the 100th time.

"NO. You just got a drink, now class is outside"

Usaully that wouldn't have bothered me but at that moment a fire became intensive. It made me want to hurt, no kill. Now that scared me. I walked outside to see the game of soccer already in session. After about 10 mins of watching from the bench, I saw Zoe on her way to the office. As she passed me, I had an idea.

"Ms. Karsy I really have to go to the bathroom, please?"

"sure, be quick"

As I'm walking behind Zoe, everything went black, and all I feel is the fire burning. Burning my throat.

**Thanks for reading chp.1 hope you liked it, and please review. Please!**


	2. The Deadly Depression

Bella's POV

Something's wrong with Jake. I noticed it last week after Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward left to look for Renesseme, who hasn't been seen for 3 weeks now. He didn't come home the day before they left. Seth, Leah and Alice have been avoiding the house too. The last day I saw Jake, he looked lifeless and heartbroken, like someone had ripped out his soul and sold it to the devil.

The search party returned Mon. and I got my answer. They found Renesseme's body near a river with a knife and blood all around her. Jasper thinks she let her blood empty from her body. What makes it worst was that they picked up the little girls' blood that went missing the day Reneesseme did. That weds. the girls' parents noticed she didn't come home on the bus, and Jacob noticed Renesseme wasn't at school or hadn't gone through the forest path to the house.

At first I was confused, then destroyed but it's been almost a whole week and I'm starting to heal. But I'm the only one who seems even close to being … sane. Everyone is either crying their eyes out or is close to becoming half ghost. I don't know if it'll end, I mean of course I loved Renesseme and I feel I've lost a part of my human life but it was already disappearing. Or maybe I'm not as bad because I wasn't close to Renesseme and neither was she to me. She preferred Jacob, Alice or Edward before even coming in contact with me. She refused to come live with me and Edward. Said she would rather sleep with Jacob (not in that sense), so she slept at Carlisle's. I really don't have much to miss about her.

The thing that seems most confusing is why. Edward heard Leah talking to Seth about maybe the likely hood that Renesseme would have had something to do with the girls' disappearance, but even Leah liked Renesseme too much to actually further the thought.

2 months later

Now I'm starting to worry. Nobody and I mean nobody will even come in contact with me or anyone. Esme and Carlisle are the exception, Esme stays crying and Carlisle comforts her with great grief and agony reflecting in his eyes. Emmett went on the almighty search for the greatest grizzly; Rosalie went to Northern Canada to exterminate anything and everything. Alice disappeared the day before search party got back. She already saw their findings and Jasper thinks she went south again. He took off the next day for her. Leah went with Rosalie, which was expected seeing how close they are and Seth is somewhere in the forest apparently looking for Jacob. Edward paces everywhere. Around Carlisle's house, our house, the perimeter of La Push. He even spent 3 hours at the bottom of the ocean.

3 months later

I saw Jake today. Seth finally found him and persuaded him to visit La Push to convince Billy he was alive. Jake was the worst of them all…. I don't even know what to say. He's the one I worry about the most. He takes the word depression to a new level. It's like his world has been blown up and he's just floating now in nothingness. Although I'm sure everyone saw this on that coincidental run-in with him, but nobody commented.

Finally people started to show signs of life again, at least the vampires/ werewolfs in Forks did, in reaction to Jake reappearance. Esme stopped crying as much on the chance Jake would come to back home again. Edward tried to be friendly and started to socialize with Carlisle and Esme but still no communication with me. But he was trying so I tried to act like nothing bothered me on the chance he would say something.

On Sun. he rushed to me, in the woods near the middle school, in a frantic voice

"Hurry, you'll never believe what Esme found,"

Esme came across a substance in a pair of Jacob shredded pants which looked peculiar. So Carlisle tested it and found it was a few drops from a container of destrome, a highly dangerous poison. This was a new low, I mean I guessed after all Jake has been through he would be used to rejection. I knew this was something different but I thought he'd at least know how to cope by now. If Jake had a container or even a small bottle of poison known to stop a heartbeat in the first few seconds it touches your lips, so dangerous that even vampires quivered at its name. Then I was wrong and Jake was in danger.

**Again review! love reviews and ideas!**


	3. Where could he be?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters! Hope you like the story so far!**

Bella's POV

I can't believe Jake, would even think about killing himself. It scares me now knowing he had this with him for who knows how long. Then it occurred to me that he hasn't been seen for a week now.

"Edward. I need to run over to La Push really quick. I'll be a second." I ran out the house and was already in the forest when Edward gave some information that had completely left my mind.

"Bella. Bella. You can't go over there, there is still a treaty saying we can't go on their lands" He looked at me hopelessly because he too knew the thought that I had. "Maybe Sue is at your father's house?" He said letting some hope drip its way into his face.

I thought about it. And I really wasn't ready for Charlie to know about Nessie just yet but I guess Sue would have told him by now anyway. But maybe she didn't. She was really falling for him and maybe she didn't tell him so he wouldn't be sad.

"Edward, I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet." One look told me he understood. But I had to reach Jake still.

"Maybe he's with Quil or Embry by their beach" he said already running in that direction. I took off after him hoping that he was right.

When we got there, there was no sign of them anywhere. Me and Edward looked for hours until we finally gave up and began to head home, when we heard rustling near the edge of the forest. It was then we realized we actually were trespassing into La Push. Edward said in a cautious voice,

"We apologize, it was not meant intentionally" he said looking around for a wolf in the trees. When there was no response, but more rustling he started backing up and so did I. Suddenly I saw a body coming from the trees. Expecting it to be Paul, who was even now more annoyed with us more than ever, we were practically running backwards.

"No need to leave it's just me" a weary voice said. Embry walked into view. He must have seen our relief, since he attempted a friendly smile. But there was grief in his eyes, and a longing for his best friend that I once again drove away.

That's the conclusion I've come to Jake is avoiding everything that Nessie touched, or saw. And it didn't help that the house had been a graveyard. He's gone. Gone. I felt sensation rise in me but I pushed it down, Embry was already upset. I tried to smile back and I walked forward but then Edward stopped me. He was staring into the trees behind Embry. What was he staring at? I glanced causally into the trees and saw a wolf standing about 15 yards behind Embry. It was growling… at us. And Edward started growling at him. Embry turned around and I believe he laughed.

"Really Paul, is that necessary" He turned back around.

Paul's POV

"These leeches are on our territory, and you want me to calm down. Really Embry?" I barked through my teeth. Damm if the leeches are getting away without my input. After all they've caused. With the packs depression, and Billy's seriousness. And Rachel! Rach won't even speak to anyone she just goes through photo albums of Jake and cries. They ruined my wedding.

As I walked into the clearing, "I mean isn't enough you've finally destroyed our pack, not to mention the whole Black family." I paused for their reaction," you decide to torment Embry here who practically was married to Jake?" I stared at them for a minute for their response, ignoring Embry who was trying to redeem himself.

Bella began crying herself and to my surprise the parasite didn't comfort her, he didn't do anything just stood there looking dumb-struck. Then he gulped and looked down the road. Finally ran out of words did yah? He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. That's right leech feel your destruction you've made Jake and us deal with. Be ashamed you ripped a perfectly good tribe, no family apart. Realize that now we might never see Jake again. I looked at him, knowing he heard me. He gulped again and swiftly rubbed his face. Ha-ha I made him cry.

Embry looked like he wanted to comfort both of them but he didn't. Instead he gave me a mortified face, which I returned with a broad smile. He started to say something but I cut him off

"Just leave. Please just stop pretending you actually care about anyone outside your family. And leave." I was moving toward the forest, when

"Don't say that ever again. I would hurt, no destroy anyone who thought about hurting Jake." Bella screamed at me, "and I would search forever for Jake. And so would my family, we cared about him too." She fell to the ground in sobs. Again he didn't do anything.

"You know she's right we loved him just as much you and the rest of the pack did. You have a right to be mad at us, but you could never say we didn't care. Never" So he talks. He picked Bella up and left.

"You don't have to be such a jerk, just cause Rachel won't talk to you now her brother is missing" Embry said then phased before I could respond.

I wasn't about to follow him to tell him that I cared for Jake more than he could imagine. I even respected Jake for staying with his dad after both of his sisters left. I could never tell him how much I worry what Jake will do now he doesn't have to worry about his father's safety. That was the only reason he's stayed all these years, he wanted his father to be safe. Everyone knows he hates La Push and now he never has to come back.

I phased and ran toward the Black's house.

Bella's POV

As Edward carried me back to our little cottage, I looked to his face once to see suppressed sorrow building up. I felt the sensation rise again but crying wouldn't help.

My thoughts drifted away as the wind brushed my face. I can't believe he said that, those horrid, false things about Jake's security, us and how we feel about Jake. But he's right I destroyed everyone's life. Everything and everyone that mattered to Jake, the only true friend I've ever had, life's shattered. I took their friend, their brother, a son away; someone that was so caring and influential is lost for who knows how long. Its my fault, my daughter was who he fell for unwillingly after multiple rejections from me. I would never tell Edward this but lately when Edward is gone I think back to my….my decision. Not that I don't love Edward or regret the decision but I wonder what it would have been like. Our relationship has had so many obstacles but during those few months with Jake it truly was like breathing. Oh no, that ship sailed a long time ago. He was so distressed after he came to live here, partly because of the apparently repulsive smell. But more so he never wanted to be an Alpha and I don't think he ever got over that. I used to wait for him to get mad at me or go off on me after the few times I yelled at him for stupid reasons. He never did. He probably never will, he's too good of a... person to do that. He was even friendly to my family, those first couple of months after things calmed down, for me. Or maybe there's another reason that I'm just missing.

I must have fell asleep. No vampires don't sleep, I probably blacked out and ended up waking up on the couch in our now dreary cottage. Edward was pacing again. No he was talking to someone on the phone. No he wasn't talking at all. The voice sounded familiar so I got closer but still in a different room. The voice sounded smooth, elegant, independent but restrained. Why do I feel like I once knew this person, so well. Like I should be able to pick the voice up from anywhere? The name is on my tongue but just can't come out.

I heard, "Please come here. You don't have to go back, you won't see them EVER again. Just come here I need you. Please." And I knew who the voice belonged too, I even knew who it was talking to. Edward was tracing the call, that's why he wasn't breathing. Usually I would be completely against this rude involvement in someone's private conversation. But the voice belonged to Rebecca, Jakes sister who lived in Hawaii. She seemed to be trying to get him to go home, no come home…. to….her… home in Hawaii? That didn't make sense why would he go to Hawaii, to live on a different reservation, and deal with more problems. I wonder how Edward picked up this conversation. No, I didn't , I was annoyed that Jake would call and listen to this as if to actually think about moving to Hawaii? Leaving his whole family and us behind. He's been through a hard time, yes, but WE can help him more than HER. We can make the pain lessen if only he'd let us try.

Edward was still pacing after the call ended, with Jake saying "Thanks Becca for your hospitality, but this won't just go away with moving to a different state. I might come later on, if you really need me." She said that she would always need him and to come as soon as possible. I causally strolled up from my hiding spot to Edward, kissed him then asked if anything happened. I decided not to tell him that I heard the call, I wasn't sure I wanted him to know. He didn't know Rebecca or this side of Jake, but I remember a little about Rebecca from my deteriorating childhood. I knew what she had done to Jake at such a young age, leaving him alone with his crippled father. She knew nothing of the current events that have happened since then. She doesn't belong to the secret society only the vampires and werewolves know of.

But that wasn't the last time Rebecca secretly contacted Jake. It wasn't the first time either. It just so happened that Rebecca had accidentally dialed the Cullen's house once, realized her mistake and hung up. She didn't call for about six weeks, during that time Jake was said to be in the middle of woods meditating or just thinking. Seth reported that Jake seemed to be improving barely but still improving. Jake didn't talk or breath really. He was anti-people. On those rare occasions that I saw him he wore sunglasses, a mauled baseball cap, long jeans, and a three-quarter length shirt. That's so unlike his usual cut off jeans and shirtless outfit. The only positive thing you could say about him is at least he's not leaving, at least we know where he is.

Charlie finally found out about Renesseme through Sue. I'm not mad though, he sensed something was wrong and then he noticed Jakes absence and he needed some explanation. His reaction was surprisingly not excessive or over the top. He did flip out over Jake's second "escape" and Billys' lack of reaction. That was until he visited Billy, and discovered his once friend was now an unmoving statue in the doorway of Jakes small bedroom. He seemed to begin his own journey through the unsocial period after that visit. He didn't even contact me, not that I expected him too but still.


	4. Bella losing it too

**Sorry. But this chapter goes back and gives Edwards perceptive after the phone call. I figured that Jakes disappearance had to have some effect on Edward and the rest of the Cullens. **

Edward's POV

Ever since that phone call last week ago, Bella has been searching/hunting Jake down. She went from Northern Canada to New Mexico yesterday and came back this morning looking disappointed, confused and worried. She's been very testy lately; she practically bit Jaspers head off when he said good morning today. I was going to ask Alice what she thought but she's still so devastated and fragile. It's very surprising at how fast things changed since Rene…Rene...her death. It seems to have happened ages ago but the quietness is constant reminder of her...of her…accident. Nobody's been the same. Both Emmett and Jasper have been noticeably cautious. Carlisle stays in books looking for information on destrome. Esme is amazingly stable since finding the destrome in Jake's pocket, it's almost like she was back to normal if she wasn't so overly working.

It seems like since the discovery of Jakes' "secret", the gloom of Nessies' death has been replaced with wariness and anxiousness over Jakes state of mind. Everyone's on the lookout for Jake, though they try to hide it, mostly for Leah's benefit. Her heart finally unfroze the day Jakes' "secret" was uncovered. She has been on edge for awhile now; it was no secret that she and Jake were close. They were like brother and sister, now she spontaneously bursts into tears and seems to be getting thinner and thinner every day. Esme had tried to comfort her but ultimately failed. Leah's' tears not only got Esme and my attention but the whole family along with the 13 werewolves (two of the newer wolves were somehow able to stop the transformation.) Everyone tiptoes around anything to do with Jake when within 10 miles of Leah. Seth has been a completely different story. He's not depressed but not the cheery, naïve, open-minded kid he was once either. He's too alert, too anxious, too hyper, and too restless that he hadn't slept in so long Jasper found his unconscious body on his patrol route last night in the woods. Jasper brought him home to finally get some rest. It took about all five of us to get him to go back to sleep. Rose doesn't seem to be the same either. She seems to have devoted her time to comfort Leah. She spent weeks trying to force food and fun down her throat. They left yesterday to go on a road trip to the beach with Alice.

RingRingRingRing. "Hello" Click. I wonder who that was. She seemed startled by my voice.


End file.
